A pattern formation method based on the proximity method using Talbot interference can form a fine pattern without using an expensive projection optical system. Talbot interference is a phenomenon in which when coherent light with good coherence is applied to a mask for exposure having a repeating pattern, a reversed image and a self-produced image of the pattern appear periodically in the direction of light traveling. Thus, the reversed image or the self-produced image is utilized to perform pattern transfer. In the pattern formation using Talbot interference, further improvement in exposure accuracy is important.